Minty Chocolate Kisses
by CopperCaramel
Summary: A short, fluffy James/Lily story.  Written for my birthday :3


**A/N: T****his is just a short fluffy Lily/James story.. WRITTEN FOR MY BIRTHDAY! :D**

**It is indeed my birthday, I've turned sixteen :3 (TRACTOR LICENSE FOR THE WIN xD)**

**Enjoy if you will, hate it if you want either. Makes no odds to me!**

**Lily and James are my FAVOURITE couple, they're amazing! Lots of love and hugs to JKR for Lily and James!**

**Well, read on if you dare!**

**(Read and Review that means ;D)**

** ShazzaBlack**_...x_

* * *

><p>The summer dress was uncomfortable. Not that her mother would pay any attention to what she said; Petunia was her favourite kid.<p>

Lily had gotten Head Girl and her mother was insistent that she dress for the occasion. Lily hated dresses, almost as much as she hated James Potter. More in fact, James was rather funny at times. Not that she would admit that, her and James were sworn enemies. Not to mention the way the idiot always ridiculed her about everything.

"I can't believe you made me wear this!" she hissed to her mother, for what felt to be the millionth time. Her mother reacted the exact same way she had every other time. She crossed her arms and glared, exactly like Petunia.

"Lily Holly Evans! Give up this ridiculous tomboy attitude, it's gone on far too long!" Oops, Lily must have taken it too far. She glared back at her mother.

"I'll see you soon, Daddy," she said to her father, hugging him tightly and pecking him on the cheek. She turned away, ignoring her mother and boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

She spotted Marlene and joined her, complaining loudly about her outfit and searching for her trunk. Marlene as ever started to get giddy with her and they both began to shuffle through the crowds to the baggage carts, giggling like lunatics and comparing summers.

"Honestly you look awesome Lils," Marlene said as they made their way into the third cart.

James Potter stood before her staring, his mouth so wide she could fit a thestral in. "She's lying Evans, you look beautiful." Lily ignored him, "Excuse us Potter, we're trying to find my trunk so I can change out of this get-up and into my robes like a civilized being. "

James started forward, "You're changing?" She nodded and he gave her a sly look. "I'll get your robes, see you."

He disappeared with the other Marauders, intent on whatever he was up to.

Lily gave Marlene a bug eyed look, "Did Potter just do something nice?" Marlene was nodding incredulously, "Looks like it!"

-oOo-

But James wasn't. He returned without her robes, an evil smirk on his face. "Sorry Evans, I hid your robes. I really like your dress, you should wear them more often."

She wasn't ashamed to say she hexed him. Rather loudly and impressively. Then she stepped around him and ordered three chocolate frogs from the trolley, along with a bottle of butterbeer.

She levitated James to his compartment with his mates and found his trunk with a smirk.

-oOo-

The next time she saw him, she was at the prefects meeting. He simply walked in like he owned the place.

He looked around, apparently for her. "Where's Lily?" he asked apprehensivly. She stood to face him and he looked rather disappointed. "Evans! I thought I stole all your clothes?"

She brushed imaginary lint off the robes she was wearing. "Potter darling, never underestimate a girl. I simply found your trunk and borrowed your robes until you give me mine back. I might have taken your sugar quills too, mint ones are my favourite."

The fool smiled widely, "I know they are. And I think I'll keep your robes, I like the idea of people knowing you're wearing my robes." She glared, "Fine, give me back my robes and I'll wear them for an entire week." James eyed her outstretched hand.

"Two weeks."

"One and a half."

"Two."

"Two and you wear mine as well."

"Three and I'll wear yours on the days you give me a kiss."

She wasn't sure what had gotten into her but she said, "Deal."

James looked as shocked as she did. "Lip to lip," he hastily added.

She accepted. He tossed her shrunken robes to her that he had stuffed in his pocket and she stepped forward, closer to him.

His eyes watched her as she got nearer and she noticed for the first time what nice eyes he had behind his glasses. Big, brown, warm and flecked with gold.

She was still staring into his eyes, his lips barely a millimeter from hers. She pressed her lips to his, a brief brush, and stepped back. She waved her wand once and smiled with satisfaction as he was suddenly dressed in her undersized robes and skirt.

"Nice legs Potter," she said and left the room. She had already taken note of all the prefects, pissed off when the Head Boy hadn't shown.

-oOo-

She sat next to Marlene who looked at her robes oddly. "They're a bit big aren't they?"

Lily sighed and told her the full, unbiased version of the story before she heard it twisted from someone else. Namely a big prat known as James Declan Potter.

Marlene was shocked with her but smiled mischievously, "Someone seems to be nursing a soft spot for a certain Marauder!" Lily didn't deign to reply.

She did think about what her best friend had said though. Soft spot? For _James? _Not a chance.

She could remember the very first time she seen the arrogant prat, lounging in the third compartment with a black haired kid who turned out to be Sirius Black. Lily had sat down with Severus and they had been extremely rude.

Merlin it felt like it was only yesterday, truthfully it was seven years ago. An instant dislike to cover what? She shuffled awkwardly, well aware of the feelings she had denied having since third year, or was it second year? Lily wasn't going to admit them to herself or Marlene and definitely not to James Potter.

Potter had filled out during the summer though, gone was the gangly, scruffy kid with glasses and messy hair. He was tall, still had the awfully cute glasses and mussed hair but he looked calmer, at peace with himself and a heck of a lot fitter!

With a snort, Lily snatched a Chocolate Frog off Marlene and bit into it moodily. James walked - swaggered - into their compartment, the clothes she had forced him into were still not enlarged magically and looked out of place. Marlene looked James up and down and said in a wobbly voice, "Potter, are they Lily's robes?"

Lily had forgotten to tell her that bit.

James nodded and winked at Lily. "Lils, tell Sirius you actually did kiss me. He doesn't believe me." Lily threw him a quelling glare, "Oh yes Potter, we hate each other's guts, of course I kissed you."

It was so like her normal sardonic reply that Sirius muttered something about James being a prat and left. James stared at her, pain blossoming behind his eyes. "Lily..."

Sirius grabbed the idiot by the back of his - Lily's - robes before she did something stupid like hit him or - kiss him again. James didn't break eye contact with her the entire time it took for him to be out of sight.

She sighed and sat back against the seat. "Was it only me, or did it seem like James meant it that time?"

Marlene looked at her as if she were crazy, "Meant what?" Lily scrunched her nose up, "You know the way he used to ask me out all the time just to annoy me that nobody else would? He looked serious there for a moment. Never mind, maybe it's just an engineered scene, you know what those damn Marauders are capable of."

Marlene's baffled, angry stare made her feel out of place.

"What?"

"You stupid, blind _idiot! _James didn't ask you out because he felt "sorry for you". He - never mind. I'm going to speak to him." Marlene flipped her hair over her shoulder and left, mumbling what seemed to be a string of swear words under her breath. It was at times where Marlene went to find James that Lily was forced to remember the two were cousins. First cousins and quite close.

Marlene and Lily were closer, so she felt relatively sure her secrets were completely safe. Lily hadn't told Marlene of her hidden feelings. She was ashamed that as the only girl not related to Potter who was not head over heels for him, turned out to love him deep down. Wait _love? _Nobody said anything about love! She closed her eyes and tried to calm her ragged breath, what was she thinking?

She curled up on the seat, bunching James' outer robes to use as a pillow and breathed the woodsy scent she had smelt somewhere before, it was calming, peaceful. Without a care as to how she looked, James' jumper, shirt and trousers on her, his extra large robes beneath her head, she fell asleep.

Marlene came in to see her best mate asleep. She studied Lily's prone form, wondering where she got most of her hare-brained decisions from.

She allowed her to sleep, sent Snape away from his annual first day back Lily badgering and allowed thoughts to swirl around her head pell mell.

Her neck was stiff when she woke up. It was at a funny angle, tilted upwards almost vertically. She yawned and felt someone flick her nose, that's what had woken her up. Lily pushed the hands away distractedly, "Piss off, I'm bolloxed. I'm going back to bed."

There was a laugh, and the tormentor from her dreams was standing before her in real life. She pinched herself, "Balls, I thought I was dreaming. Great." There was another laugh this time feminine and she was pulled off the seat.

She would know that pull anywhere, Marlene did that to get her up every morning when they were at Hogwarts.

"Marly, I'm sleeping here," she reminded her sarcastically.

She stretched out on the floor, kicking someone out of her way and curling back up, feeling like all her muscles were stretched out and ready to bend into whatever shape she wished.

A jet of water hit her on the head, leaving her spluttering. She opened her eyes, scrunching them up against the light and saw James laughing at her. Prat.

She stood up, righting the robes and fixing the boy before her a potent glare. James shrank back, "Lily, Marlene told me to wake you that way!"

She raised her wand and said, "Expelliarmus!"

James' wand flew to her outstretched hand and he gulped with mockingly large fright. "Lily-Flower! Don't hurt me!"

It was perhaps the worst thing he could have said. She hated the way he called her that.

"Not learned your lesson from when I hexed you earlier, Potter?" she asked snidely. To his credit, the man murmured a quick apology. "Sorry Evans, you're far to beautiful for me to remember my own name when I'm around you!"

Her snort wasn't mannerly or very ladylike but she snorted all the same. "Potter you are _the_ biggest bullshitter I have ever had the misfortune to meet." He bowed and she looked at Marlene who was eyeing her suggestively. She rolled her eyes and said, "I'll hex you later for letting him in here."

Remus was sitting in the corner, patiently waiting for her to see him. When she did she sat down beside him. "Alright Remus? Did I ever tell you you are my favourite Marauder? Or that you're the only Marauder I like?" His eyes crinkled, "Your compliments never cease to amaze me. Do they all have a double meaning?" Lily smirked and he continued, "Are you positive you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

Her outrage must have been evident on her face. "I'm joking with you, Lily. Relax, not all us Marauders are awful." he said, and tensed waiting for James to explode.

"What do you mean 'not all us Marauders are awful'? You're on our side, you can't be all chummy with the opposition." He sat down and stared at him reproachfully, "Since when have you called her Lily anyway?"

Marlene sniggered, Remus rolled his eyes. James just sulked. "Remus and I became penpals over the summer holidays," Lily volunteered. When Remus winced and shot her a look she realized maybe she wasn't supposed to tell James that.

"Remus," James said, his voice dangerously low and threatening. "I just remembered, didn't Sirius ask us to get him something from the trolley?" Remus dragged himself to an upright position and sent Lily a long suffering look. "I vaguely remember him mentioning something. Talk to you later Lily. Marlene." He gave Marlene a nod and Lily a fleeting hug before joining James to walk out the door.

James distinctly heard Marlene say, "You never told me you were talking to Remus." Then he was dragging the said man up the hallway.

-oOo-

"Padfoot!" James burst out as they entered the compartment with his best mate in it. James had thankfully restrained himself from berating Remus in front of anyone, but their compartment was private enough for that. The Marauders made sure to have their fights in private; then nobody would ever think the Marauders were divided on anything.

Sirius was in the act of juggling moving Chocolate Frogs when James surprised him. The frogs were dropped at the violent jump Sirius gave and escaped through the open door James was currently standing in.

"Prongs!" Sirius whined, "I was going to eat them!" James ignored him and instead dragged Remus forward. "This idiot was writing to Lily all summer and didn't tell me!" Remus rolled his eyes and righted his robes, "Honestly Prongs, I was only writing!"

Sirius gave his friend a suspicious look "You two met up didn't you?" he asked in an accusatory fashion. Remus figited, "We bumped into each other at Diagon Alley and we went to Florean's."

James looked agog at his mate, "You had ice cream with her as well? Like a date?" Remus sat himself down and gave James his undiluted Prefect Look. He couldn't recall any time he had ever given his friend that look but it seemed to work. "Look Prongs. Do you honestly think I'd go out with a girl you've been mad about since forever?"

James opened his mouth to interrupt but Remus continued, "Lily insisted I didn't tell you because she thinks you'd get annoyed with me. Because she thinks you hate her. I've been doing some undercover work for you James," Remus paused there most likely for effect. He never called him James so he had to be serious. "I may however," he said, "Misplace them in my head, should you get narky with me about it."

James sat down, "You wouldn't."

Sirius laughed out loud, "He is, Prongs! You've gone and unleashed the beast you mad thing! Remus officially has a Marauder side - I wasn't quite sure until now."

Remus was sitting back on the seat, grinning wolfishly at them. He poked Peter who was snoring, sound asleep on the seat beside him. Sirius looked at him. James was shuffling in his seat, staring at Remus with open longing.

Sirius and Remus tightened their lips, trying not to laugh at their friend. Finally James burst out, "So what did you _find_ Moony? Stop torturing me!"

At this his two mates dissolved into gales of almost hysterical laughter. "Oh Prongs," Sirius said, wiping tears from his eyes, "You're hopeless."

James gave him a frown and whined uncharacteristically, "_Moony!_"

Remus sighed and said, his eyes glinting almost maliciously, "I'm afraid I can't, Prongs. You'll have to bribe me for each thing - you could start with some sugar quills!"

James deflated, "You'll have to wait then, Lily nicked them out of my trunk because I took her robes. Oh Godric, I should have asked for them back!"

He turned his pleading eyes on Sirius, "Padfoot-"

"I'll go ask her for them," he said with a roll of his eyes, "Although I don't know why I should since you lied to me about snogging her."

Remus stopped him. "Prongs didn't snog Lily," he said.

Sirius grinned, "I know that. Prongs told me that Lily gave him a kiss in the Prefects' Compartment."

Remus smiled slightly, "She did."

-oOo-

Sirius entered Lily and Marlene's compartment to a half naked Lily.

"Merlin's beard, Evans! Put some clothes on would you? James would kill me if he thought I saw you nude and he didn't!"

Lily turned on him, eyes flashing angrily. "The curtains were down, Black. You should know not to barge into a compartment when the curtains are down!" Sirius raised his hands in a soothing gestured, one that made her cross her arms as though she wasn't standing without a top on. "What do you want Black?"

Sirius had to hand it to her, she was rather fierce and bloody awesome to be able to stand up to someone when she was shirtless. His eyes widened when he realized there was a huge cut across her ribs. "Merlin Evans! What the hell happened to you?"

"Marlene!" she groused, "You bloody said you had a glamour on it!" Marlene frowned, "I did Lils, I swear."

Sirius was gaping. "We're near Hogwarts and Hogsmeade wards then, they clear all traces of glamour," Lily said decisively.

"Well, run along Black. I won't have you questioning my innocence by staring at my - eh, well my upper body." Lily snapped, her back turning to him. He could see a entire host of wounds on her back.

"Lily, honestly what happened you?" Sirius asked. Not once in their entire existence had Sirius called her Lily, not even with his precious Marauders. For that reason - maybe for that reason only - Lily relented. "I'll tell you after. I'm heading up to the Hospital Wing as soon as I get there. Couldn't use magic outside school, it's bloody idiotic!"

Marlene decided to take pity on him. It wasn't hard, even Lily could have done it except he had caught her when she was most vulnerable. "Why are you here Black?" she asked him gently. Sirius seemed to shake himself from his daze. "Merlin," his hand jumped to his hair so like James that it squeezed Lily's heart.

"James said you took his Sugar Quills and he wants to use them to blackmail Remus for something. But keep them, by Godric it looks like you need them!" Sirius managed to finagle his way out the door and fled to the relative normalcy of his own compartment. They were pulling up at Hogsmeade, only had to catch the carriages to the castle and they would be tucked away from the world again.

When he saw Lily again they were in the carriages. There was only one space in the first carriage so Lily let Marlene get it and trudged to the last carriage left. She almost groaned when she saw who was in there.

"Remus," Lily said nodding to only one of the Marauders. When she spotted Sirius she sat abruptly beside him and muttered, "You better have kept your mouth shut, Black."

He nodded and said loudly, "I'll be talking to you about it later, Evans."

James sat forward to look at them, "Talk about what?" Lily scowled and elbowed Sirius.

He didn't look abashed, he simply said, "Oh Evans has a humongous cut across her ribs and I seen it when she was stripping in her compartment. She told me she'll tell me about it later."

Lily stared at him, "You _bastard!_ You promised you wouldn't say anything to anyone!" Sirius looked down his nose at her in surprise, "But Evans, I tell my mates everything! I can't hide it from them." He jerked around slightly to face James, "By the way Prongs, I told her to keep your Sugar Quills. That's how bad it is."

James shook off Sirius' comment, "Lily, what happened to you?" His eyes were wide, disbelieving. He was shocked that anyone dared to hurt his Lily.

Lily shrugged but she couldn't resist telling him - not when he looked at her like that. "I have a temper you know. Some people don't like it when you cheek them." James looked horrified, "What did you say?"

She looked uncomfortable. "Well I was at the shop and a couple of guys stopped me and asked me to go home with them. For - how do I put it? - sexual favours?" She paused and cringed at James' face - James' murderous face.

"I told them they probably fuck each other enough as it is, they don't need me for that. Well then they got angry and pulled a knife on me. Beat me up then, damn lucky I was sick otherwise I would have whooped their asses!" She shrugged again as if it weren't a big deal, as if hiding it from her parents wasn't the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

James pulled out his wand, "I'm great at healing stuff, do you want me to do something for it?" Lily jumped away, "No! I'm going to Pomfrey!" She didn't want James to mess it up more than it already was. She hadn't even trusted herself to heal it.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it. It's bad enough Black seen me half naked, I don't want to discuss it with you all." Remus was frowning at her, "Why didn't you mention it? In one of the letters? It didn't happen recently did it?"

Lily grimaced, "Two weeks ago - I didn't want to mention it. It's not something you put in a letter anyway. Hey Remus, Petunia made me bake a cake for her horrid fiancé's birthday - by the way. I was stabbed the other day."

Remus grinned as if she wasn't half murdered. James glared at his mate. "She could have died, Remus!" he said viciously. Lily smiled and laid a hand on his arm. "It's all right, Potter. I'm fine, it's only shallow."

Sirius interjected, "No way is that shallow, Evans! It nearly shows your entire ribcage through it!"

Lily grinned and stick a tongue out at him, "Shut it, Black. Just because you were in this carriage first doesn't mean I won't push you out of it at the first chance.

As it were, she did push him out on to his butt and proceeded to laugh raucously at him. "Idiot," she said and sauntered away to find Pomfrey to heal her. Marlene met her and she thrust her bag at her friend, "Fill it with food, I'm bloody starving!" Then she walked off, leaving her mate looking after her with an amused stare.

"She actually doing it!" she said to the boys fanning out behind her. "Doing what?" James asked eagerly, "Come on, I'm your cousin. Tell me!"

Marlene gave him an exasperated look, "She's Lily Evans, right?" James nodded.

"She's all smart and uptight and all, right?" James nodded again.

"Well when during the hour or so you spent with her did she seem uptight?" James frowned and opened his mouth to speak but his cousin stopped him.

"Look, she makes a promise at the start of every year that she'll show people who she really is. I know the real her but nobody else - Remus maybe a little though - does. She's actually very funny and sarcastic. I've had to put up with thousands of pranks from her since she doesn't want anyone to know the real her. She was adamant to be the 'goodie-two-shoes' here."

James gaped at her, "Lily plays pranks on you?" Marlene nodded, her eyes crinkling at James' apparent inability to comprehend that. "She even plays pranks on you guys sometimes. Like once or twice a year."

All the Marauders were shocked, James most of all. Apparently the Lily he had taken the time to get to know wasn't the real her. "So she's a fake then," James said finally, eyes blazing with annoyance. Marlene sighed angrily waved for them to follow her.

"Lily is not a fake, she just-" Marlene scrubbed a hand over her face. "Well she used to be the real her in her old school. She got into trouble all the time off her mother, sister and teachers. She just hates letting people down. Her father is just like her though, that's probably the only reason she's sane still." Marlene drew a breath and said, "I've told you all too much. Talk to you later."

With that, Marlene left them to sit with a fifth year that Lily had been tutoring the year before. James, with lots on his mind, sat zombie-like to wait for the Sorting to commence and for Dumbledore to give his speech so that he could eat and leave.

-oOo-

Dumbledore's speech was boring; he said exactly the same as he did every other year.

Remus - their little Prefect Remus - leant over to talk to James during it.

"When are you going to tell Lily you're Head Boy?" he asked, eyeing James meaningfully. "You should have seen her at the Prefects meeting earlier, she was so pissed that the Head Boy didn't turn up."

James scowled, "I did turn up, she just didn't know I was the Head Boy and left!" Remus sat back in his seat, eyes stuck on James thoughtfully. "You should go visit her in the Hospital Wing. Tell her then."

It was the worst idea James had been forced into asides from the one to write Lily a poem telling her his feelings. But it was one that would get him into her good books and that was what counted the most.

"I'll go now then, yeah?" James said, starting to stand. Remus grabbed his elbow, tutting and shaking his head. "Wait until after dinner, then speed up there as quick as you can. All right mate? Oh, and if you have anything minty give them to her. She loves mints. That's some sort of sweets you owe me now." Remus turned back to his dinner and tucked in heartily, the one thing worrying him completely taken care of.

Sirius watched them with humour, a sausage dangling from his mouth as he spoke, "Moony is such a worrier." That's what he tried to say. It came out more like, "Ooh-ey 's s'ch a ur-ier." He swallowed what was in his mouth and tried again with more clarity. Peter laughed at him and said, "Padfoot, didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak with your mouth full?"

They all sniggered. It was always a means of entertainment to take the mickey out of Sirius' parents. "I'll bet she told them to play with their food," James said, always up for a spot of Black-Bashing no matter what mood he was in. "That way," he continued, "When they're killing someone for the Dark Lord, they'll play with them before hand. What's a little torture between meals, eh?" Peter guffawed loudly. Remus clapped a hand to his face to hide the smirk taking up residence there. Sirius simply broke into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

-oOo-

Lily was stuck in the bed for the night.

The cuts were bloody infected, in the worst possible way. She'd have to have it drained the next day. Lily was never as happy for September first to be a Friday - it left her the entire weekend off classes and ready to recover.

She only wished Marlene would come by and entertain her. The Sugar Quills she had nicked off James were sitting in her trunk, probably right beside her bed. Marlene would most likely sniff them out and they would be gone before Lily was out of the accursed Hospital Wing.

"Godric," she murmured, throwing off the duvet. Under the bandage Pomfrey had bestowed upon her she was sweating. It was far too hot in the room.

"Lily Evans, you've set a record." Came a sneering voice from to her left.

It was one she knew well. One that had sneered and poked fun at her since she had entered fifth year. Regulus Arcturus Black, Sirius' little brother.

Lily laced her fingers behind her head and watched him with a vague detachment. "Hallo, Reg." she said, her voice mocking.

The boy scowled at her and said, "Who put you in the Hospital Wing this early? I might have to send them chocolates." She smiled back, a baring of teeth in a gross parody of the word.

"Why Reggie, I didn't know you cared! Still want to go out with me?" She smiled properly and fluttered her eyelashes. He had asked her out when they were on the train in her fifth year. All stuttered words and shy glances, Lily had almost been tempted to say yes in spite of the fact she didn't fancy the awkward git. Since then he had been needlessly cruel to her.

He blushed and looked away biting his lip hard. "You've got some nerve, I hear you're panting after Potter like a common whore."

Lily smiled, translation: _You're looking better than ever Lily, I'd jump you now if you were willing._ He knew she knew what he wanted to say, he also knew that he would never have the courage to say it.

James burst into the Hospital Wing just as she was about to tease him some more. "Lily!" he said, bounding over and dumping a box of chocolates on her bed. "They're minty chocolate," he said beaming at her, "I was in this really awesome Muggle store and they were there so I bought them. They're called After Eights, but I'm not entirely sure what would happen if you ate them before eight."

Lily smiled, "Absolutely nothing. I've had them before and they're only called that. I presume it's because they're supposed to be eaten after dinner, or supper or something. They're delicious, thanks Potter!" James grinned, he was having a normal, relaxed conversation with Lily Evans!

She opened the chocolates and passed James one, stuffing another in her mouth and relaxing back against the pillows with a blissful sigh.

"How are you then, all healed up?" he asked, throwing a glance at Regulus. Lily nodded, "Not yet, I'll be out in the morning though. So Pomfrey says any how."

"This creep annoying you?" he jerked his head towards Regulus who was fumbling with a big bag of Chocolate Frogs. Lily smiled and shook her head, "Me and Reggie are pals, that right Reggie?"

Regulus froze, "Yes Evans, we are so definitely friends." He tossed the frogs on the end of the bed and stormed out. Lily stared at the bag in shock, "Merlin, that poor bloke did like me!" James looked from the door to the frogs and back at Lily.

"What?"

Lily smiled awkwardly, "Black asked me out in Fifth year. I told him no and he's hated me ever since - apparently anyway. I always tease him about asking me out since he's a prick to me because I said no." James grabbed the bag and cast an incantation over it to check for poison or something equally dangerous. There was nothing except a note.

Lily,

I heard you're hurt, don't ask  
>how, I won't tell you. Here's<br>something nice for when you  
>are stuck in the Hospital Wing.<p>

There was no name on it, but it was obviously from Regulus. James snorted at the note, "Prick. You like me better than you like him, don't you Lily?" Lily laughed and nodded saying, "He's a Slytherin, of course I do."

James frowned, "I have to tell you something." He skipped over the fact she said she liked him more simply because Regulus was a Slytherin. Lily held up a hand, "Godric, Potter! I was only joking! Of course I like you better, not only because he's a Slytherin."

James grinned widely, "Why thank you Lily but that wasn't it. I heard you were looking for the Head Boy seeing as you haven't a clue who he is."

Lily nodded energetically, "You know! Who is it, Potter?" James blinked and drew a breath. He was about to tell Lily the one thing that had made his summer bad. Aside from not seeing Lily or writing to her.

"Well, it might sound really crazy but it's - well it's me."

He pulled out the badge from his pocket and turned it over in his palm. Lily took a look at it, examining it carefully for forgery no doubt, James thought hurting that she didn't trust him.

When she looked up, her eyes were slightly damp and James felt awful. He had made her cry simply by telling her he was Head Boy.

To his utmost surprise, Lily threw her arms around the boy, squeezing his neck tightly.

"Oh James!" she cried. "I did tell Dumbledore you should do it since Remus didn't want it. Stupid boy with his stupid ideas about himself. I didn't think he would act on my suggestion though!"

James pulled out of her arms in shock, "_You_ told Dumbledore to have me as Head Boy?" he said incredulously.

Lily nodded shyly. "I was there when Remus told Dumbledore he didn't want to and it kind of er, slipped out." She blushed, "It's logical when you think about it," she continued babbling inanely. "You're a very competent wizard and you've got great leadership skills. Everyone likes you and you're fair to most of them. I've seen you picking up dropped books for first years and fixing people with nasty hexes put on them, you're really kind and considerate."

Lily stopped and drew a nervous breath, looking at him again for the first time. James stared. Lily had _noticed_ that? All the things he did to show off that she was oblivious of and she notices the small kindnesses he did?

Lily cleared her throat. "Look, I'm sorry if it was a stupid idea." she said pulling the bedclothes over her knees and to her waist.

James started "Lily!" he breathed in exaltation and grabbed her to kiss her.

Lily didn't draw back. She didn't respond either for a moment and then her arm slunk up to fasten around his neck, drawing his mouth closer. He just pressed his lips to hers for a moment; the only kiss he had wanted for years was finally there. James nibbled at her mouth slightly and ran a tongue over her lips, asking for entrance to her mouth.

Lily opened her mouth slightly and lost herself in the battle that commenced. Both tongues fought for dominance, giving and taking like any Gryffindor would. He mapped out her mouth in his mind and pressed forward with a bruising force, not ready to break apart just as his lungs screamed for him to do it. Her mouth was hot, wet and tasted like mints and sunshine - and the chocolates he had given her. Lily thought he tasted like spring, chocolate and mashed potatoes.

Lily was the one with the common sense. She pulled back finally, blushing as she faced him again. James sat there stunned. He had done it; he had finally done it. He kissed the woman he had wanted for so long and he wanted more. Er, just as soon as the shock of the last one passed.

"Where did you learn how to kiss like that?" he demanded suddenly, accusing her with his eyes.

Lily frowned, her green eyes flashing as she readied herself to fight. "I learned just like you had to have learned, through practise."

James drew her back, forehead resting against hers, his brown eyes staring into her green ones.

"Your eyes are beautiful." James whispered softly. Lily blushed.

"Why did you always say no to me when I asked you out?" he asked, then cringed. He hadn't meant for that to pop out.

Lily pulled away, looking down at her hands that clenched each other, wringing them in an unconscious movement.

"I know you only ask me out to wind me up." she muttered, her heart breaking with the words. "It's only a game for you, I mean you're James Potter. Marauder and bad boy. I'm Lily Evans. Prefect, red-head and stuck up bitch."

James lifted her chin with one long, pale finger. "Lily, you idiotic, brainy, dim, oblivious brainbox! I'm mad about you!"

Lily looked into his eyes, hers were trembling with unshed tears. James was worse, his leaked down his face as he grabbed her face with both hands, hands sliding backwards to fist into her hair as he kissed her again.

His world turned upside-down again. It spun and fireworks exploded in his stomach. His glasses were knocked sideways from the intensity of the kiss, fogged up from the harsh breaths expelled from their noses.

When she drew back their heads came together again. "Godric, I love you, you git."

"I love you too, Lils."

* * *

><p><strong>N'awh, James is such a sweetheart! I'll have a husband just like Jamsie one day!<strong>

**Reviews are loved more than anything else ;D (Hint hint, it is my birthday!)**

**I may continue this but I'm not too sure, thoughts?**

**-oOo-**

**Is maith an scéalaí an aimsir! - **(Time is a good storyteller.)


End file.
